candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Holiday Hut
Holiday Hut is the nineteenth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the first episode of world four. This episode was released on December 5, 2012. This episode is the Christmas episode of 2012. The champion title for this episode is Holiday Spirit. Story Before episode: Tiffi encounters a gingerbread woman who is missing her mouth. After episode: Tiffi puts on a mouth for the gingerbread woman with icing and Tiffi says 'Happy Holidays!'. New things Bomb-producing candy cannons are introduced here. Previously only candy cannons producing licorice swirls or ingredients were seen. The new candy cannons are what make this episode hard. Levels *Easiest Level: Level 261 & Level 272 *Hardest level: Level 275 ' & 'Level 266 Holiday Hut contains levels 261 to 275. This episode is medium-hard because of the bomb dispensers which create candy bombs and floods the screen with them. Some hard levels of it are 265, 273, and the worst of all, 275, which is an extremely notorious jelly level. Level 266 is also a notorius candy order level and is known to be the hardest candy order level in this episode. There are 7 jelly levels , 4 candy order levels , 3 ingredients levels and 1 timed level . Check out the gallery/directory for links to specific levels within this episode! Trivia *This is the Christmas episode. *This is the 4th episode to take place at night (preceded by Salty Canyon, Gingerbread Glade and Crunchy Castle). *This episode contains level 275 and Level 266, insanely hard levels because 275 has dispensers which produce 3-move Candy bombs indefinitely. This episode started a trend of using very hard jelly levels as their finales. This trend would then go on all the way up to Savory Shores. Level 266 is insanely hard because the bomb dispensers and chocolate spawners produce indefinitely if activated. *Level 275 had the lowest number of moves of a candy bomb ever seen (3 moves), making the previous version of this level very close to "Insanely Hard". *Level 271 is the only level in this episode where no dispensers can actually be seen on the board. However, level 273 has dispensers at all columns that spawn new candies, making it functionally the same as not including any dispensers. *In the picture on the top, there is a glitch. A Glitch is 6 lives is full. *Level 265 starts a trend up to Level 345 where all the level numbers ending in 5 are hard. Level 265 is quite a hard jelly level. Level 275 is an extremely hard level. Level 285 is quite a tough jelly level. Level 295 is a fairly hard level. Level 305 is an extremely hated level. Level 315 is a very hard ingredients level. Level 325 is a hard-very hard ingredients level. Level 335 is a considerably hard candy order level, and Level 345 is also a considerably hard candy order level. However, the trend stops at Level 355 because Level 355 is a considerably easy jelly level. Gallery/Directory Gingerbreadwoman.png gingerbreadwomanafeter.png Level_261.png|Level 261 - |link=Level 261 Level_262.png|Level 262 - |link=Level 262 Level_263.png|Level 263 - |link=Level 263 Level_264.png|Level 264 - |link=Level 264 Level_265.png|Level 265 (Old) - |link=Level 265 Level_265_New.png|Level 265 (New) - |link=Level 265 Level_266.png|Level 266 - |link=Level 266 Level_267.png|Level 267 - |link=Level 267 Level_268.png|Level 268 - |link=Level 268 Level_269.png|Level 269 - |link=Level 269 Level_270.png|Level 270 - |link=Level 270 Level_271.png|Level 271 - |link=Level 271 Level_272.png|Level 272 - |link=Level 272 Level_273.png|Level 273 - |link=Level 273 Level_274.png|Level 274 - |link=Level 274 Level_275.png|Level 275 (Old) - |link=Level 275 275_new.PNG|Level 275 (New) - |link=Level 275 Category:Episodes Category:World Four Category:Released Episodes of 2012